<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Mama. by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059447">Baby Mama.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Killmonger/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik lazed against the doorway - his heavy frame resting against the wood - as his predatory gaze raked over your body. Your pajamas, an old t-shirt of Erik’s, did little to hide your thick thighs as you walked into view. Erik licked his lips, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as you rubbed lotion on your legs. Each time you bent forward, your shirt raised higher - bunching at your waist, leaving your panties exposed to Erik’s burning gaze. </p><p>“Thanks for helping with bedtime. It’s so hard to make EJ feel special since Elisha was born.” Your voice dropped off. A rush of guilt drowning you. Being a sometimes single mom of two had left you with a worry you couldn’t love two babies at once. Erik poured into you - literally and figuratively - his cum and charm getting you pregnant, not once, but twice with his children. </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Erik sucked his teeth as you closed the distance between you - your scent, sweet florals, washing over him. He stood, cupping his growing erection, and shifted the bulge in his pants - seeking comfort from harden member. You felt flush - heat filling your veins - as you watched the erotic sight in front of you. You nibbled your full bottom lip as Erik met your gaze, a smirk sliding over his bearded face. </p><p>The calloused touch of Erik’s hand cupping your cheek left your skin scorching as you leaned into him. Five years and two babies left you ruined - he knew your body in the most intimate way. You ached from him between your thighs and whined at the loss of his cum in you. Despite the shifty foundation your family was built upon, you craved him and frequently begged from him inside you - hazily dreaming of your belly round with another Angel. </p><p>“Baby mama,” The pad of his thumb slid over your plump bottom lip. You opened your mouth instinctively, sliding your tongue over his thick digit, as your hazy eyes met his. Your cheeks hollowed as you sucked on this thumb. A low hiss slipped passed his tight lips as you pulled back - your smug smirk eerily similar to his. You pulled the soft shirt off, dropping it at your feet, and backed onto the bed. </p><p>The invitation hung in the air was Erik shed his kut and clothes. The thud of his gun and knife on the dresser were not lost on you as you leaned on your elbows, drinking in his chiseled frame. Erik aged like expensive wine. Each year added more muscle, more definition, and more tattoos. </p><p>Your pussy clenched as he hovered above you - tanned forearms framing your body as he pressed into you, his knee jutting your legs apart until he rested comfortably against your thin panties. </p><p>“You feel that? I get so fucking hard for you.” He rolled his hips - his tented boxers rubbing against you - the friction feeling delicious. “Can I get in that pussy, mama? Please. I know she misses me. I miss her too.” He rubbed his clothed erection against your dripping panties. The fabric rubbed against your stiff clit. Your hips rising to meet his - your body revealing your true need. </p><p>Erik’s thick digits slid behind the fabric. Two fingers sinking in your wetness as your walls fluttered - clenching at their thickness. “Mhm. Greedy bitch.” He kneeled - his free hand holding your throat possessively as his fingers scissored inside of you. His fingers flexed against your throat. Your pulse thumping under his grip as you whined - the sounds of your wet pussy against his palm left you dizzy. He watched his fingers disappear within your folds, your cream sliding over him - “Does she want another one? I want to see how much she missed me.” He spoke to your pussy as he slid another finger into you. A ribbon of curses left your mouth as you looked down - your eyes glued to the intimate sight. “Give me what I want, ma. Don’t make Daddy wait.” His voice edged as he found your soft spot - pressing deep - as you gushed over his hand - strangled cries slipping through your lips. “Oh fuck, fuck.” You panted as you shut your knees - your body electric from your orgasm. </p><p>Erik sucked his fingers sloppily - moaning at your sweet essence, “Give me my arch.” His heavy hand landed hard against your thigh - its thickness jiggling under his assault. You rolled weakly. “Come on. I want to give you this dick so bad. Be a big girl for me, ya?” His breath was hot against your skin as he dropped kisses against his spine - your back dipping under his touch. You felt him rest heavy against your cheeks and you pressed against him. </p><p>He gripped your cheeks - spreading you lewdly - watching your slit glisten in the soft light of the bedroom. He rubbed the tip of his dick against you - mixing you and him - as he inched in. “You gotta stop gripping me, ma.” His voice was strained as he pushed into you - bottoming out as your head dipped, heavy with ecstasy. </p><p>“Fuck. My pussy is so perfect.” His fingers dug into your flesh as he slow stroked you, pulling back each time - his tip brushing your aching clit. “Daddy, I need you.” Your chase for your release found you rocking on your elbows. Your hips meeting his as his heavy balls smacked against your ass - the brutal pace rolling your eyes in your head. </p><p>“Just like that, bitch. Fuck your dick.” Erik slapped your ass - your cheeks jiggling. His hands threaded through your hair and pulled tight - holding your body under his punishing thrusts. “You dripping, ma. Who does this pussy get wet for?” He gritted his teeth - watching his cream coated dick in your slick folds. </p><p>“Squeeze my shit again.” Your walls clenched him - holding him inside as he pushed deep. “Fuck, I’m about to bust.” He stilled - watching your pussy throb as his cum dripped from your swollen lips. Your knees slid from under you - your body falling flat against the mattress as Erik backed off the bed - searching for his boxers. </p><p>He padded to the side of the bed - hovering over your panting body. You glistened with sweat. Your thighs slick from cum as you curled into a pillow. His fingers slid between your thighs - pushing the mixture into your lips. A song of moans escaped as you turned away - your sensitivity paralyzing you. A lop-sided smile made his dimples stretch as his dick throbbed - staring at the silhouette of your frame. </p><p>As he climbed on the bed, the mattress dipping with his weight as he moved closer to you, soft whimpers slowly  became shrill cries - Elisha waking in terror. Your sigh was audible, but muffled by the comforter Erik pulled over your tired frame. “I got her, mama.” His voice a whisper as he padded down the hall to the nursery, leaving you dripping and dreaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plaid.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shuffled through EJ’s closet - mixing and matching shirts and pants until your heart settled on dark blue jeans and a buffalo plaid pullover. As you gathered the matched outfit, you made your way to Elisha’s room - your eyes scanning her extensive clothing collection until you found your prize - a matching buffalo romper, complete with a ruffle bum. </p><p>You had never envisioned yourself as a mom who coordinated for family pictures, but with the addition of Elisha and EJ changing every day, it was time for new pictures. You expertly curated matching outfits - intent to send out Christmas cards this year, adorned with the smiling faces of your family. </p><p>“Aye! ------, you here?” Erik’s baritone echoed through the silent apartment. </p><p>“Coming,” You turned the corner - arms full of clothes, “Where are the kids at? Don’t tell me you lost our fucking kids.” Your tone was mocking as you laid each outfit on the dining room table. </p><p>“Watch your tone, ----. Ya ass can still get the work. Nakia and T took them to an event at the center. They said they’d bring them back by 6.” Erik watched as you cuffed the leg of EJ’s pants, holding child-sized Timberlands up, to complete the outfit. </p><p>“What are you doing?” His fingers traced the ruffles of Elisha’s diaper cover - feeling the soft fabric between his calloused hands. “Why are they the same?” </p><p>“We’re having family pictures taken on Wednesday. I wanted to match.” You beamed at him. Your smile still made him weak in the knees. Even after staring at you for years, your smile, your softness, your love left his stomach in knots. </p><p>“How the fuck can we have family pictures without the Daddy? Huh, ----? How?” His tone was mocking as he closed this distance between you. The air suddenly felt heavier as his thick hands slid over your full hips - pulling you flush against him. “You just gonna leave me out?” The pad of his thumb softly stroked the apple of your cheek - your skin electrifying under his touch. </p><p>You felt drunk. Your senses paralyzed by his presence. You had considered asking Erik to be in the pictures, but your situation left much to be desired. Your bed stayed empty, but your pussy stayed full, and that left your heart in limbo when weighing your choices about his involvement in family activities. </p><p>“E, sometimes, you’re down and sometimes, you’re not and I really want to take pictures. I want to send Christmas cards this year.” You shrugged - your eyes falling to the floor under the crushing weight of his gaze. You felt the silence sizzle as he stood quiet - his arms now encasing your frame. Erik rolled his bottom lip through his teeth - your words marinating as he drew lazy circles on your low back - goosebumps erupting under his touch. </p><p>He dropped his head, his lips inches from yours, “Come on. Let’s go.” He dropped a chaste kiss against your full lips as he pulled back, grabbing his car keys from the table. </p><p>“What?” You questioned as you shifted the weight on your feet. </p><p>“If we taking family pictures, we not wearing some white shit. Come on, we going to the mall.” His voice echoed as he opened the front door. “Now, hurry your ass up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Texts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik’s fingers pressed the buttons of the controller with rapid fire as his eyes darted across the screen. “Aye, cover me! Bitch ass! You see me here! Run it again. Damn.” He leaned back into the couch, grabbing a pre-rolled blunt from the ashtray - lighting it as the screen loaded a new match. </p><p>His phone vibrated in his lap - the bright screen calling the attention of Amber, the week’s favorite flavor, who rolled her eyes at the sight of Baby Mama written on the screen, complete with heart emojis. The audible kiss of her teeth Erik chose to ignore and instead, focused on your message. </p><p>Baby Mama <br/>Are you busy?</p><p>Erik inhaled the blunt as his character dropped onto the Battle Royale screen. “Watch my back this time.” His voice gruff in the mic as he multi-tasked his preoccupations. Ashing the blunt, he swiped an answer to you - prioritizing attention to your virtual self over Amber’s physical presence.  Amber scooted closer, tucking her knees under as she leaned into his thick frame. Erik tossed her a sideways glance - he overlooked a lot of dumb shit, but he wasn’t dumb. Seeing your name brought her closer - using physical touch as a guise to be in his business. </p><p>He shrugged her off - ashing the blunt once more as his screen brightened with your response. Amber could do little to curb her reaction - another kiss of her teeth and exaggerated shrug was too much to ignore. </p><p>“Bitch, get off me.” Erik mused - shifting his body, jostling her against the plush cushions. </p><p>“You call me a bitch, but you textin’ another girl while I’m right here!” Her voice raising as she gestured to his phone. </p><p>Erik closed his eyes - focusing on the inhale-exhale pattern of his breath - as he snuffed the blunt in the ashtray. He weighed his options as if there was a real choice to make and smiled smugly as he unlocked his phone and read your message. </p><p>Baby Mama <br/>I need to meet with my professor. I forgot he had office hours today. Can I drop the babies off? I can bring dinner too. My treat. (: </p><p>His smile was worth a million dollars as he read your request and typed his answer rapidly. </p><p>“Look at you - smiling at a dumbass text when my ass is sitting right here. You ain’t shit.” Amber mumbled as she retreated to the opposite end of the couch. </p><p>“A dumbass text? Bitch, this is the mother of my kids and I don’t care who I am with - she gets a reply anytime for anything.” His words were dipped in venom as he stood - cleaning up the weed tray and lighting the candle on the coffee table to cover the smell of the California loud. </p><p>“It’s time you showed yourself out anyways.” Erik gestured towards the door as he made his way through the living room - cleaning as he went. </p><p>“But, you said we could chill? I thought I could…” Amber’s whine was cut short as Erik turned and laughed at her unspoken thought. </p><p>“You thought you could meet my kids? Get the fuck out. I don’t bring random pussy around my children or their mother. You not even worthy of meeting the homies. The fuck you think I was going to let you meet my kids?” Erik’s villainous laugh was chilling and shredded any thought that Amber had that she might be more than a warm pussy. </p><p>Erik’s wide steps brought him to the door as he held her purse in his hand, “Now, like I said, get the fuck out.” He gestured to the empty hallway as Amber scoffed in embarrassment. “Lose my number. You ain’t even worth a spot on the rotation.” His final directive was ice cold as the door shut in her face. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Come on, EJ.” Your hand was extended as his tiny hand wrapped around your fingers. “Do you want to press the button for daddy’s house?” You gestured towards the glowing buttons as you shifted the weight of Elisha on your hips. </p><p>“Yes!” He shouted as his chubby finger mashed the button. A chorus of dings echoed as the elevator opened to the waiting family. </p><p>Your eyes met hers and you could see the flicker of annoyance as she studied your trio. You smiled sweetly - her face revealed her true feelings as she sauntered towards you. </p><p>“So, you’re her?” She mumbled, her arms crossed at her chest. </p><p>You laughed. This scene had played out many times in the lobby of Erik’s high-rise apartment and you stopped acknowledging the presence of random females - your energy was more precious these days. You shook your head as EJ led you to the elevator, eagerly awaiting the trip to his dad’s house. </p><p>You herded EJ in the elevator and waved - the doors closing on another nameless face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thot-Ass Friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe that I’m watching the kids, so you can go out with your thot-ass friends.” Erik reclined against the tufted headboard - his ab muscles rippling as he fluffed the pillows around him. </p><p>“First of all, you aren’t ‘watching’ kids. You’re their damn dad, not a babysitter. Second of all,  my friends aren’t thot-asses, okay?” Your voice carried from the closet as you searched for your left heel. Tia, your best friend, was celebrating a big promotion and it called for a girls’ night and a VIP booth at Roxy’s. You rarely sought a night out or even a day with your friends, and for as much shit as Erik gave you, he knew you deserved it. </p><p>Holding the front of your dress to your chest, you padded over to a lazed Erik - “Help me zip my dress. Don’t zip my hair either.” Your manicured fingers wrapped your loose curls, pulling it into a makeshift ponytail. “Come on. I still need to finish my makeup.” You wiggled your plump ass as you scooted closer to him. </p><p>“Fuck no. Go change. This shit is too much. See, your little friends gonna have you in here fucked up, ma.” His thick hand landed firmly against your ass - watching it jiggle under the red satin material. Your chin rested on your shoulder as you rolled your eyes, backing further into him. </p><p>“Zip my dress. I am not changing. I’ve waited three years to wear this, E! Three!”</p><p>Almost back-to-back pregnancies with EJ and Elisha left your body reeling from changes. Fuller hips, fuller breasts, and a fuller ass left you a changed, albeit, curvier woman and after working so hard at a healthier lifestyle, you finally embraced your new normal. This dress had waited for you, a remnant of your previous self, stowed away behind leggings and over-sized t-shirts, and it was ready to make an appearance. </p><p>Erik’s audible sigh was dipped in irritation as he roughly grabbed your hips, pulling you between his open knees. His fingers gripped your curves - pressing deep into your skin as he slowly zipped the dress - the fabric fitting snugly over your frame. </p><p>You turned, wearing a smug smile, as you batted your eyes, “Thank you ---” Your graciousness cut short as his hand roughly held your neck, pulling you to him - the weight of his hand making your pussy twitch in your lace panties. “Don’t be out here embarrassing me with your ass and titties all out, baby girl.” His raspy voice made your belly warm as you nodded weakly. You could do little to mask the effect that he had on you. His thumb brushed over your chin as he let you go - leaning back onto the bed as if nothing had happened. </p><p>Swallowing weakly, you disappeared to the bathroom - finishing your hair and makeup in the nick of time. Your phone vibrated, jumping on the counter, to alert the presence of your friends and the poor Uber driver who was blinded by the flash of cameras and twerking videos for Snapchat. </p><p>“There are bottles in the fridge. I’ll be home soon.” You adjusted your boobs in the mirror - pulling and shifting the dress to fit perfectly as you turned to face him. Erik adjusted himself as he looked you up and down. It had been so long since he had seen you like this - a woman separate from a mother - and his dick throbbed as he watched you toss your long hair over your shoulder and walk out of the room. </p><p>“Don’t be a hoe!” His voice boomed through the quiet house as you tip-toed down the stairs mumbling under your breath about not shit baby daddies. </p><p>Part II</p><p>Your skin was sticky from sweat and your feet ached as your forehead pressed against the cool window. You felt hazy - countless shots and a few mixed drinks - left your mind swimming in a sea of Hennessy and obscene thoughts of Erik’s mouth between your thighs. </p><p>The Uber slowed as it stopped in the driveway. Tia stumbled out to let you climb forward. Your dress bunched at the top of your thighs as you slid between the seats and stepped out of the SUV - wobbly on your feet. “Girl, don’t let the dick kill you tonight.” Tia smacked your ass as she climbed back into the waiting car - a chorus of giggles filling the quiet night as you weakly made your way into the house. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The arches of your feet throbbed as you climbed the stairs that felt like Mount Everest. Instinctively, you opened the door of your children’s shared room and gazed at their sleeping faces. EJ’s hand rested on his belly as his chest rose and fell softly. You could never fully miss Erik. You had spent nine months making his twin. EJ’s tiny locs framed his face as he rolled to his side - enough movement to send you sneaking into the hallway, walking towards the dim light of the master bedroom. </p><p>The yellow light from the TV poured over the bed and Erik’s muscular frame laid against the pillows - his own locs splayed on the pillow as he stretched - eyes still shut tight. “You done shaking your ass for the night? Finally come home to Daddy?” He rolled, sitting up - blankets puddling on the floor. </p><p>You snorted as you rolled your eyes, turning on your heel. You couldn’t make a full step before Erik’s stocky arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back into his hard frame. “See, I told you not to be out here showing your ass. Ya come in here, ass all out,” His words punctuated with a sharp smack to your thigh. Your skin burned under his assault and you leaned against him weakly - rolling your hips against his. “You knew what you was doing - wearing this dress, wearing these,” His hand slid over your hips - his fingers tracing the lace covering your throbbing pussy. </p><p>Your head lazed against his shoulder as you let him hold you still. His thick fingers rubbing your clit through your panties - the friction making you grind your hips against his, feeling his hardened dick against your ass. “E, please.” You pushed back against him - your acrylic nails raking against his neck, pulling at his skin, as you whimpered. </p><p>“Who in the fuck is ‘E’?” His breath was hot in your ear as he licked a stripe against your neck, nipping at your soft skin. “Is that one of them weak-ass guys from the club you were shaking my ass on?” He pushed your panties to the side, feeling your arousal seep from your lips. “Oh, the Henny got you wet wet. Get on the damn bed.” He released you with a push - shoving his gray sweats to the floor - his dick springing forward, its head glistening with precum. </p><p>You licked your lips, eyeing the prize you had been craving all night. You clenched your thighs as you stripped your dress, shimming the satin fabric to the floor - forgetting its importance as you moved closer to the bed. </p><p>“Take all that shit off.” The lust edging out his dominance as you gleefully stripped for him. Your fingers hooked the band of your panties, pushing them down your legs - kicking them behind you as you dropped your bra - your full breasts falling forward, bouncing with each step towards the bed. </p><p>The bed dipped with your weight as you climbed onto the plush comforter. You licked your lips - staring at his hardened dick. Your mouth watered at the thought of swallowing him - gagging as he filled your throat, saliva dripping from your swollen lips. You kneeled in front of him - waiting for directions - momentarily being a good girl. </p><p>“Come here, ma. I know what you want.” Erik jerked his head up as he propped himself on his elbows. His chest rising and falling sharply as your body slid over his - the feeling of your skin on his electrifying his need for you. “I know you want me to eat you. I know that freak in you want to ride my face.” His fingers dug into your thighs as your eyes widen with desire. He slid down - his head resting on a pillow as you sat yourself above his face - your hands gripping the headboard. </p><p>“Aye,” His hand slapped your bare ass, your cheek jiggling against his beard, “Stop being stingy with the pussy. I want to eat it too.” You groaned at his admission as he pulled you close - inhaling your scent as he spread your lips - your clit aching for his touch. </p><p>His tongue slid between your pinkness - mixing his spit with your arousal as he sucked on your clit, sliding his tongue over the glistening nub. “Oh shit.” Your fingers gripped the cloth-covered headboard as Erik pulled you against his face - his tongue sliding into you as you rocked against him. His beard left your thighs burning as you watched him fuck you with his tongue. Your eyes were hazy as you looked down. Your hands gripped his locs as you bounced your ass against his face - feeling every swipe of his tongue as you felt yourself melt against him. He moaned into you as you came. Your orgasm sliding down his beard. His tan skin glistening with you as you sat frozen in euphoria. </p><p>Erik’s deep laugh was the only sound as you slid beside of him - the orgasm and Hennessy leaving your body like jelly. “Your drunk ass already tappin’ out? What about me?” He rolled to his side - his dick sliding between your cheeks, rubbing your already sensitive pussy. “Nah, let me in, baby girl. Let me put your ass to sleep for real.” You bent your leg, lifting your hips as he tapped his thick cock against your swollen lips - covering himself in your cream. Pussy always felt good to Erik, but there was something about pussy he knew he owned that made his eyes shut tight as he slid into your velvet walls. </p><p>“Fuck,” He grunted as he sat up, pushing himself deeper. Your hand met his stomach - a weak attempt to push him away - your pussy throbbing at the fullness. “Nah, baby girl,” He pulled your hand away, wrapping it in his, an intimate gesture in the midst of fucking, “I know you like. You dripping all over my dick.” </p><p>You pushed against him - your ass jiggling against his slow thrusts as you mumbled, “My dick.” </p><p>Erik stilled as you squeezed him tight, “Yah, mama. It is your dick.” His head dropped as he found your lips. His tongue sliding into your warm mouth as he pulled out of you slowly and swallowed your moans - your protest at the loss of his fullness. His teeth nipped your shoulder as he slid back in - his body electrified from the intimate connection you shared with him. </p><p>“Your dick got you shakin’, huh?” He mocked your body’s sensitivity as your head lulled back - your neck exposed to his brutal assault. His hand slid around your throat, holding you still, as he slid in and out of your wetness at a sickeningly slow pace. Each thrust left your walls fluttering as he pushed deeper into you. “Daddy, you feel so good.” You whimpered as you palmed your breasts - rolling your nipples between your fingers as they bounced with each push into you. </p><p>“Do it just like that, mama. I’ma bust so deep in my pussy.” His forehead was pressed to yours as he slammed his hips into you - your body jolting forward with thrust. You were drunk on alcohol and Erik - his presence overwhelming your senses as you let go - gushing over his chiseled thighs as he watched your cream cover him. “Oh god,” He groaned, a rare show of emotion for the dominant, as he buried his face in your neck - hot ropes of cum covering your pulsating walls. </p><p>Erik’s heavy body covered yours as you panted weakly. Your body had melted into his and you whined as he pulled out - his wet dick laying against your thigh. “Daddy, stay, please.” You pulled his hand around your thick waist, pressing your body into his, as your eyes fluttered with sleep. </p><p>Erik laid still behind you, pulling you into his frame, as he softly kissed your shoulder before sliding out - his feet softly hitting the floor. Grabbing his clothes, he dressed quickly - careful to be quiet in the sleeping house. </p><p>He opened the door of the nursery - gazing at the faces of his two miracles. His chest grew tight as he watched Elisha roll to her side - her chubby hands laid flat against the crib mattress. He’d be back in a few days he told himself as he tip-toed down the stairs. He wasn’t a not shit baby daddy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Raw.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are not in chronological order. (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik slumped on the couch - scrolling through his phone as he waited for you. He actually had missed you or missed your pussy - he couldn’t be sure. After making his rounds at frat parties, he found himself drunk and horny and you were the first one his dick thought of as he stumbled in the door of his off-campus apartment. </p><p>The soft knocks at the door brought him to his feet. His gray sweats hung low on his hips as he padded to the door - opening to reveal your smirking face and curved frame. </p><p>“Hey.” You mumbled, walking into the apartment - brushing against his naked chest as you walked into the entryway. His thick hands slid over your waist - pinching your love handles as he pulled you close, kicking the door shut with ease. </p><p>“Take all this shit off.” His voice hot in your ears as his hands slid over your ass - smacking your plump ass as his lips nipped and sucked at your exposed neck. Your fingers pulled at his dreads, suctioning his lips right beneath your ear as you shed your jacket and purse. Your veins pulsed with liquid courage as you pulled away - your neck tingling from Erik’s assault. You held his gaze - his half-hooded eyes burning into you as you stripped your shirt and shorts, stepping back with each discarded piece of clothing - inching further to Erik’s bedroom as he matched each step. </p><p>Your knees hit the edge of the bed and your body sank on reflex - the down duvet fluffing around you as you propped on your elbows to watch Erik strip. His body was a work of art - each muscle carefully crafted by dedication. Your eyes twinkled with lust as you swept your eyes over him. </p><p>“Did you miss me?” He mused as the bed dipped from his weight. </p><p>“No.” You kissed your teeth with your admission, rolling your neck, as he hovered over you. </p><p>“I missed this though.” Your hand wrapped around his hardened length and slid up and down - jerking him as his muscular arms framed your body. </p><p>Eric exhaled harshly as you continued to pump his now throbbing dick - his head slippery with precum. Having him literally in the palm of your hand left you feeling drunk with desire. His fingers teased your lips and you opened your mouth without hesitation - sucking on his thick fingers as your hand stayed wrapped around him. </p><p>“What a good girl.” The compliment broke your resolve as you fell against the bed and pushed your hips into his - physically begging for his attention. His wet fingers slid into you - the fullness arching your back as you rocked against him.</p><p>A chorus of moans brought a sly smile to Erik’s face as you begged him for more - palming your breasts in search of more pleasure, “Daddy, please. Just one more.” You whined as his thumb pressed hard against your clit. His hand fell hard against your thigh, “Shut up, bitch. You don’t give orders.” He bent down - gripping your cheeks as his fingers scissored inside of you and dropped a trail of saliva into your mouth - watching you eagerly swallow his gift. His hand slid down, gripping your throat, as he added another finger to your gushing pussy and watched pleasure wash over your face. Your eyes fluttered as you fell apart on his hand - creaming as your legs trembled. </p><p>Whimpers and the sounds of your orgasm filled the air as you begged him for respite. “It’s too much.” You mumbled - your knees closing tightly around his chiseled bicep. His laugh was almost sinister as he mocked your dreamy state, “Oh, it’s too much for the princess.” His dreads brushed your cheek as his teeth scraped your skin - electrifying your body once more. His fingers curled into you, calling your orgasm, as you squirted - your pleasure gushing against your thighs. “See, just listen to Daddy. I’ll take care of you.” His words rang in your ears as stars danced across your closed eyes. </p><p>“Fuck me, please.” You begged, rising your hips as your fingers threaded through his dreads and sharply tugged at his loose dreads. The slickened head of his dick slid against your swollen clit - your sensitivity pushing you into brazen want. “Daddy, please. You feel me up so good. I’ve been good.” Your acrylic nails raked across his back as Erik pulled back - his hand stroking himself. </p><p>“You gonna let me feel that pussy?” His fingers rubbed circles on the inside of your thigh as he watched you wiggle under his gaze. “Please. Daddy will come in your mouth.” His request fell on wanton ears as he slid in - his tip resting ever so snug in your heated core. </p><p>“Oh god,” Your eyes rolled back as you pushed your hips down - your pussy swallowing him whole. “Fuckkk,” Erik’s groan melted you as you ground against him. He stilled inside you - feeling your velvet walls flutter around him. Your pussy gripped him perfectly and he remembered, in that instance, why he missed you to begin with.</p><p>He grunted as you squeezed him tight - feeling every ridge of his throbbing dick. You pulled his hand, dragging it to rest heavy on your throat as you pushed against him. Erik smirked at your desire, “Daddy’ll give you this dick. Whose pussy is this?” He pushed deep - your mouth falling to an ‘O’ as he thrusted roughly into you. “Huh? Say it.” He smacked your thigh - the crack against your skin echoing through the room. “Yours, Daddy. Oh shit,” You met him, your hips rising off the bed as you pushed back,”Daddy, I’m cumming.” A litany of curses fell from your lips as you creamed against him. Erik lost himself in the sight of your intimate connection - his eyes fluttering as he jerked your body against his. </p><p>“Please give it to me.” Your plea crushed his resolve as he shot hop ropes of cum into you - your body greedily squeezing him, holding him tight, as you closed your eyes to a spinning room. </p><p>Your chests rose and fell in unison - a testament to the intimate moment. You felt tears prick your eyes as Erik achingly pulled out. The loss hitching your breath as he rolled beside you - the sizzling air simmering as you both reveled in your high. Your eyes fluttered as Erik’s soft snores filled the quiet space and you rolled into his sleeping body - your thighs still sticky as sleep rolled over you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tricks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place during EJ's pregnancy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your acrylic nails raked across your growing baby bump - tracing the stretch marks that were slowly creeping across your once smooth belly. Staring at your reflection in the mirror, you study your unfamiliar body. Your breasts were fuller and your belly swelled beneath your ribs. You knew your toes would soon disappear and your hips would stretch, and with each week, you found yourself noticing something new. </p><p>Your finger traced the etched grooves around your belly button - feeling the soft new skin as you silently grieved for your now unknown body. You had once been cute - soft curves that felt familiar, and now, you felt like a stranger - studying an unknown figure in the mirror. </p><p>“Why the fuck are you not dressed?” Erik’s voice made you jump. </p><p>“How long have you been standing there?” You mumbled - feeling embarrassment rush over your body - warming your skin under his gaze. </p><p>“Long enough to know you worried about those silly ass stretch marks.” Erik’s smirk disgusted you as you rolled your eyes at his brutally honest assessment. “You growing a whole baby - my baby,” He poked his own chest in declaration, “Your body’s gonna change.” He sank on the bed as you stood still in front of the mirror - staring at your body once again. </p><p>You sighed from exasperation and exhaustion - both physically and emotionally. Being pregnant at your college graduation wasn’t the plan. Being pregnant by a fuck buddy wasn’t your plan. Living here, in Erik’s apartment, wasn’t your plan. The sudden heaviness of your situation crushed your resolve and tears rolled down your cheeks as you met Erik’s gaze in your reflection. </p><p>“Oh hell, why you crying now?” His tone was teasing as he sat up straighter, knees wide, on the bed. He feigned indifference as he watched you turn to face him - tears falling as you sniffled, searching for intimacy in the smothering situation. Erik sighed, slipping his slides off, and slid higher on the bed - opening his body to you as you climbed onto the bed. The mattress dipped with your movements as you leaned into him. Your whimpers were quieted as he held you close - his steady breathing calming your erratic heart and flood of emotions. </p><p>Erik’s heavy hand rested on your exposed bump - palming your belly under his thick fingers as he rubbed your skin affectionately. “These are gifts.” His finger traced the stretch marks framing your belly button as he held your gaze - your eyes fluttering under his strong gaze. “You think I’d give any girl this opportunity?” His dimples framed his wide smile - revealing his golds and blinding teeth. “No, I gave it to you. You’re special.” His hand slid around your neck - holding you still as he caressed your cheek - swiping the tear stains from your soft skin. </p><p>He pulled you close, sliding over you - his forearms framing your face as he hovered above you. “You’re building me a legacy in here.” His head dipped low as he dropped soft kisses against your simmering skin. “Each new mark is proof you’re magic. You let me put a baby in you.” His tongue slid across the softened skin - the hot wetness hissing your breath as you watched his softly erotic actions. “You gotta know how special that is.” He rubbed your belly’s peak as he fell beside you - shaking the bed with his muscular frame. </p><p>The bridge of his nose rubbed against yours as your limbs tangled together and you melted into him. “I know this wasn’t the plan, but let me show you it’s the right one.” His words were whispered into your lips as he kissed you softly - pulling the insecurities out of you with each swipe of his tongue and nibble of your lips. He swallowed your moans greedily as his hands gripped your hips - pulling you against him, letting you feel the proof of his words. “See, you still get this shit hard as fuck.” His declaration punctuated with a thrust into you. “Roll over. Let me show you something.” His fingers hooked your panties - pulling them down as you turned over, pressing your ass into his tented crotch. </p><p>Erik’s deep chuckle flooded your slit as he let you grind against him - whimpering at the feeling of friction against his sweatpant-covered legs. “Yeah, Daddy got something for you. Let me remind you, ma.” He raised his hips, shedding his sweatpants, and let his thick cock rest against your plump cheeks. He slapped his throbbing tip against your glistening folds - Erik’s unique brand of intimacy melting your insecurities through your pussy. A string of curses left your swollen lips as he slid into you - the arch of your back letting him in deeper as he bottomed out - your body instantly clenching him. </p><p>“Fuck. You so goddamn wet. Is this pregnant pussy? I’ll keep your shit flooded.” His forehead pressed against your shoulder as your hips rocked against him - feeling each ridge against your drenched walls. “Daddy, please,” You bounced your ass against him - a physical beg, “Make me feel good.” Your plea was innocent, but Erik’s response was sinful as he gripped your thigh - opening you to his splitting thrusts. “You like it that?” He choked out the words as you clenched him - your body’s new sensitivity breaking his resolve. “Fuck. You have to cut that shit out.” He thrusted sharply, an attempt to punish your pulsating pussy. “I can’t. Fuck, I can’t. I’m cumming.” Your head fell - eyes rolling as your orgasm erupted. </p><p>“Already? See, it’s magic. I told ya ass.” Always one to have the last word, his fingers rested heavy against your throbbing clit as he continued to push into you - the sound of skin slapping filling your ears as you chanted his name, begging for more. “You worried about these little ass stretch marks when I want to fuck your ass every day when you filled with my baby. You hear me?” His breath was hot against your skin as his tongue slid across the shell of your ear, nipping at the sensitive skin. You gripped the sheets, pushing back into him - your stilled position leaving you at the mercy of his thick dick that filled you so well. “Oh baby, you killing me,” His voice hoarse as his muscles clenched, “Baby, don’t fucking move. I’m about to…” His moans were your favorite sound as he stilled above you - his wet dick resting on your sticky thigh as he caught his breath. </p><p>“Goddamn. That shit’s a trap. You worried about stretch marks, when your pussy learned new tricks.” His compliment was sealed with a smack to your ass - watching your cheek jiggle as he padded to the bathroom for a towel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Distant.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik leaned against the railing of the VIP section - staring down at the pulsing crowd as lights danced across the darkness. He felt the heavy bass in his chest as the DJ played yet another crowd pleaser. The Hennessy tasted bitter and warm as he sipped slowly. His eyes trailed a petite brunette with radiant skin. Her curls were tight and kinky, like yours, and his breath caught in his throat as his mind drifted to you, home alone, with his newborn son. </p><p>Erik swallowed the rest of his liquor, relishing in the burn. He had done everything short of beg and plead to keep you from moving out, but you were adamant you needed your own space - distance was the word you kept repeating. How the fuck can you be distant from the father of your child? He gestured to the waitress for another drink - destined to drown the want for you in a sea of liquor and nameless pussy. </p><p>He slid into the booth - his arm resting on the shoulder of a third wheel, her friends wrapped up in his, and smiled - his golds peeking through his sly smile. He offered a shot to the stranger as he reached for his phone vibrating in his pocket. Your picture lit up his screen - your bright eyes melting his resolve even in a picture. </p><p>ej needs diapers :(</p><p>Erik was clear that any need EJ had would be taken care of, and he meant that shit - even if he was in the club, trying to score some new pussy and a number. Pushing the heavy glass onto the table, Erik stood, shouting over the trap music - “Aye, I’m out.” He dapped his friends, leaving his true purpose unsaid as he left the third wheel pouting in the leather booth. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Oh, my bad,” Erik pulled his cart to the side allowing the Karen to pass as he studied the shelf of diapers. His eyes scanned for the teal label and white lettering - grabbing two boxes of two different sizes and sliding them under the cart with ease. </p><p>Erik pushed the cart slowly through the aisle - searching for familiar labels he had seen at your apartment. You had only texted him for diapers, but what if you had forgotten other stuff? Grabbing diaper cream, body wash, and two packs of wipes, Erik pushed the cart through Target, one of few shoppers in this twilight hour. </p><p>Walking into the grocery section, he couldn’t help himself as he grabbed your favorite snacks and drinks. You hadn’t asked for anything, but did you have groceries? He didn’t know. You had been bringing EJ over for visits and hadn’t invited Erik to your new apartment yet. It had stung that you hadn’t opened your space to him, but he respected your wishes for distance - whatever the fuck that meant. </p><p>As he approached the check out, the display of fresh flowers caught his eye. He never bought a bitch flowers before, but you weren’t a bitch. He grabbed a bouquet of pink roses, laying them gently on the filled cart, and walked towards the check out. </p><p>Approaching self-checkout, Erik grumbled, “Why the fuck do I have to scan my own shit if I don’t work here?” </p><p>The lone cashier approached wearing a tired smile, “Late night shopping for the family?” Her smile was sickeningly sweet as she started scanning Erik’s groceries, taking over the self-checkout. </p><p>His nose scrunched at the invasive question, “Yeah, something like that.” He shoved his hands deep in his pockets as the cashier attempted small talk. Erik wasn’t listening as she droned about how her husband would never do the family’s shopping and he must be a special breed. “If your man isn’t willing to get what you need, you need a new man.” Erik scoffed, swiping his card absentmindedly, ignoring the three digit amount of his impulsive shopping trip. </p><p>Leaving the receipt and a speechless cashier, he pushed his cart to the exit, texting you as he walked into the parking lot. </p><p>be there in fifteen. open the door. <br/>—————————————————————-<br/>He rode in silence to your apartment - an out of the way complex off a side street in the cut. He offered to pay for your bills and you refused - determined to earn it on your own. He offered his apartment to you and you refused. He offered to rent a house for you and EJ and you refused. You refused his gifts and money, instead asking for quality time - his attention was the most expensive gift he could afford. </p><p>You had fallen into the role so effortlessly - EJ shifting to the center of your universe and Erik falling into rotation - pulling at you like the moon to the waves as he tried to find his place in the new family. The complex was nearly deserted - your shiny SUV sitting oddly in front of the modest townhome. Buying you a new car was the deal breaker - Erik declaring his son wouldn’t ride around in a metal death trap and he gifted you a small SUV the day after you came home from the hospital. </p><p>Backing into the space, he opened the hatch, his muscular arms carrying the bags of groceries with ease. He left the flowers and diapers - saving those for the final trip and turned, jogging up the cement steps to your walkway. Tapping the door with his shoe, he heard you shifting inside, mumbling to yourself as you cracked the door. </p><p>“Shit, Erik. You scared me.” You opened the door, eyes wide, as he stepped into the small foyer, arms laden with groceries. “What is all this?” You tip-toed after him as he walked into the galley kitchen, dropping the groceries wordlessly and heading back to his truck as you started to unpack the bounty of items. </p><p>Your eyes gleamed as you found your favorite snacks. He even remembered favorite flavors - making sure all your yogurt was mixed berry and your Oreos were golden. </p><p>“Here. These are for you.” Erik stacked the diaper boxes in the hall as he held the flowers extended towards you. “I thought, you know, you’d like the pink ones.” His gaze fell to the almost unpacked groceries. “I hope I got all your favorites. I ain’t know if you had food or not. I just…” His voice trailed off as your arms wrapped around his waist - your soft frame melting into his. </p><p>He felt your body shake with soft cries as he held you close. The tenderness of the moment overwhelming you as you cried into his shirt - the gesture of flowers and your favorite snacks bringing you to tears. Being home alone and taking care of EJ alone took its toll and left a tired and weary stranger in its place. </p><p>“You okay, little mama?” Erik’s heavy hand rubbed your back as your tears dried against his shirt. You nuzzled into him - letting his security wrap you up and piece you back together with each tight squeeze. Erik felt your arms tighten around him as he shifted to the couch, pulling you into a sitting embrace. As you sank in his lap, your head nuzzled into his neck and your breathing slowed as he continued to caress you softly. </p><p>“Thank you.” Your appreciation was no more than a whisper, spoken into his neck as you shifted in his lap. “It’s been so tough. I’ve felt so alone.” Your confession was painful, but necessary. Your friends had drifted into the shadows and your family had visited, but couldn’t stay. Erik was all you had, despite his flaws. </p><p>“Aye, you never have to say thank you. You’re mine. He’s mine. I take care of mine.” He pulled your full bottom lip, watching it bounce under the weight of his thick thumb. “You don’t always have to be so hard. It’s okay to want me.” The pad of his thumb slid over the apple of your cheek. “It’s okay to need me.” The air felt heavy as your head fell against his shoulder - words left strangled in throats as EJ’s soft cries echoed through the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Messy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EJ is a young toddler. I tried angsty sex. It's meh, but meh is better than none. Thank you for the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for putting him to bed. He loves when you’re here for bedtime.” You finished wiping the sink, admiring the polished metal and scent of Fabuloso. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothing.” Erik hopped on the counter, watching you empty the dishwasher. Watching you complete housework made him hard - his dick throbbing under his sweatpants as you dropped into a squat, rearranging the pots and pans. Your shorts rose up your thick thighs. Your legs and ass jiggled with each step and Erik couldn’t pull his eyes away. </p><p>You caught him staring. </p><p>“Take a picture. It will last longer, creep.” Your eyebrows raised as you shrugged off his glances. “Also, get ya ass off my clean counter.” Your hands landed hard against his chest and you couldn’t help but notice how solid he felt under your playful hits. “Aye, no, that’s no way to treat a guest.” His thick fingers grabbed your wrist reflexively, pulling you between his open legs. “You’re not a guest..” Your voice trailed off as the distance closed between your bodies. The air felt heavy as your gaze met his - his intense stare made your body tingled as he licked his full lips as if he was going to devour you whole.</p><p>“E, I think, I think you should go. It’s late?” You questioned - leaving the final judgement to him. “You want me to leave?” He leaned closer - his lips inches from yours. His presence left you wordless - a simple shrug of your shoulders answered his question as he slid off the counter - his body pushed into yours. He brushed your forehead, pushing curls away from your face, as he bent - leaning to kiss you. </p><p>“Erik,” His full name sliding from your lips stopped him, “We can’t just keep fucking like we’re together.” Your declaration was barely a whisper. </p><p>Erik’s boisterous laugh startled you, “How do you know we ain’t together?” His hands slid over your waist, holding you still. “We do stuff together. I answer your phone calls. I have clothes in your dresser. What you mean we ain’t together?” His eyebrows raised as he presented his evidence - his argument padded with soft touches and convincing words. He didn’t wait for your response as his head dropped - dotting kisses along your jawline - a slight shiver leaving your skin tingling. </p><p>Your head rolled, leaving your neck exposed to his tender assault, as your conscience whispered, but your pussy screamed and you let him lick and nip as you melted into his hold. His hand slid over your tank top - palming your breasts, rubbing his thumbs over your hardening nipples. Your body betrayed you - pushing into his hands, your hips rolling against his. “See, she knows we’re together.” His hand cupped your mound through your velvet shorts - rubbing the soft fabric against your mound. </p><p>You sighed, embarrassment rushing over your body, as he pulled away - his smug smirk worn proudly as he walked down the hall, pausing at your bedroom before stripping - his clothes littering the ground. His naked body calling you like a siren as you followed him. Your pussy leading the way. <br/>Erik’s Adonis frame covered the bed - his heavy member standing rigid against his chiseled body. His hand lazily jerked himself as he watched you strip - his eyes drinking in your curves. His gaze warmed your belly and you were sure you felt yourself drip down your leg as you climbed onto the mattress - your legs tangling with his. </p><p>“Can I do it?” Your innocent request seemingly growing Erik’s already thick dick. “Don’t even ask no stupid shit like that again. ” His hands laced behind his head as he focused on you - your pink tongue snaking over your full lips as you spit on his dick - watching it twitch in your hand. </p><p>“Fuuuck,” The stretched syllables were the highest form of praise as you opened your mouth greedily. Your tongue slid over each popped vein as you deepened yourself - your jaw falling slack as you bobbed your head against him. Saliva slid from your hollowed cheeks as you watched his face - mouth opened with panted breaths - each deepened thrust leaving him hissing through gritted teeth as pre-cum seeped from his tip. </p><p>“Bring your lil ass here.” His hands fell to his side - grasping for you in the shadowed light. You wiggled - dodging his heavy hand - as your hand wrapped around him again and rubbed him, tightening your grip with each motion. “I said come here,” His thick fingers pressed into your neck, your pussy clenching as he stilled you, “Did you forget how to listen? Daddy need to remind your ass who really run shit.” His sculpted abs as he sat up, pulling you onto his lap - his wet dick resting against your dripping pussy. </p><p>Your hips wiggled, your body begging for his, “How you gonna say some shit like ‘We ain’t together’ when I feel this?” His fingers brushed against your slit - collecting stickiness as a prize, “I know I did that shit.” Erik’s deep gaze bored into you as he licked his fingers slowly - erotic moans punctuating his taste for you. “We,” His thumb pressed your clit as two fingers slid between your heat, “are together.” He pulled you close - fingers pressed into your smoldering skin - your throat pulsing under his grip. “Baybe, Daddy knows all your secrets. You’re mine.” His digits curled inside you as you pressed into him - your eyes squinted as pleasure washed over you. Each filthy thought pushing you closer to the edge. “Fuck, bounce that shit.” Another finger pressed into your walls and your hips bucked in response. Your ass cheeks jiggling over your hips as Erik’s words poured over you. </p><p>“This pussy so fucking messy.” He held you still - his powerful grasp forcing your back to arch as he watched his sticky fingers slip in and out of your swollen lips. Erik’s eyes were wide as your pink lips stretched against his fingers. The squelsh of your pussy ringing in his ears as he talked you into orgasm. “I want my girl to cum so hard.” He curled his fingers into your velvet walls. “I want you to show me how much you love me.” Erik’s dick jumped as your pussy clamped; your body tightening as his name, sprinkled with curses and pleas, fell from your mouth. “Turn around.” His words were choked - his eyes stuck on your gushing pussy as you rolled your hips, popping your ass as your orgasm slid down your thighs. His fingers spread your cheeks, watching, as you twerked - your pussy popping with each shake. </p><p>“Bust that shit on my dick. Come on, ma.” The smack on your ass made you gracious - “Only for you, daddy.” Your nails dug into your burning cheek as you sank onto him - the sudden fullness leaving your belly tight as he bottomed out. “Damn, daddy, that shit…” Your pussy finished the sentence  as your hips jerked, immediately bouncing as you fucked yourself. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s me,” His thick fingers gripped your hair as he bent you back - opening your hips as you felt every ridge of his throbbing dick. “I’m so fucking deep in my shit, fuck,” He smacked each cheek as you pushed down - grinding against him. “You feel so fucking good,” He pulled you back, your back pressed against his chest as he took over, thrusting into you as you whimpered - your body completely owned by him. </p><p>“Yeah, bitch, I’ma cum so hard in this tight ass pussy,” He nipped at your shoulder - the shiver felt in your pussy as you twitched, “Yeah, you want this nut in you?” His breath hot against your ear as he snapped his hips - the sound of smacking skin filling the room as your juices soaked his thighs. His fullness, the burn from the stretch, and your praise kink left you obscenely begging as tears welled in your eyes. “Daddy, fuck,” You whined as he taunted you with a villianous chuckle. “I’m wrecking ya shit and you lettin’ me,” His thumb pressed against your throbbing clit, rubbing your hood with each thrust, “Let me bust in this pussy? Put a baby in here.” His final thrust broke you as you shuttered - your body melting against his as you gushed - your sweetness filling the air. “Yeah, ma, take it, just. like. that.” He gritted his teeth as he filled you - his heat spreading through your body as you fell into him, his arms wrapping you tightly as his hips jerked softly with a residual high. </p><p>“Uhh,” A soft groan escaped your lips as Erik pulled away, walking towards the bathroom, leaving you curled in bed, waiting for him to clean up his mess. </p><p>As the door shut, the nightstand brightened - a beacon in the night, and your hand fumbled for the phone - squinting at the blinding screen. </p><p>Erica <br/>I just got off work. Trying to break me off, E? My homegirl can come through too. </p><p>Your eyes blinked away the dirtiness as you dropped the phone, a soft thud on the carpet, as Erik opened the door with a warm towel. </p><p>“Aye, turn over. Let me clean it up.” His voice soft in the quiet room - the air fizzling as the intimate moment drifted further away. </p><p>Your head stayed buried in the pillow, your glassy eyes facing the wall, as you spoke weakly, “I don’t think you can.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Messy 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a continuation of Messy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Erik hovered over your bent form - his breath warm on your sticky skin. </p><p>His closeness made your stomach lurch - euphoria strangled by rage, “I said, I don’t think you can!” Your hand flew open - hurling the phone into the dresser - the wood chipping as his phone fell - the screen shattering against the wooden floor. </p><p>“Yo, what the fuck?!” The mattress creaked as he jumped back - hastily pulling on his boxers as he stood - the heat in his gaze scorching your skin. “What the fuck is your problem?” His words deadpanned - falling flat in the raging air as you wrapped yourself in your robe. </p><p>“My pussy is fucking stupid. That’s my problem.” Your manicured hands punctuated your thought. “I’m over here trying my best to coparent with your toxic ass, but she, she’s fucking stupid.” You tossed clothing at him - his arms cradling each cotton bullet you threw. </p><p>“What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Talking. About.” Erik dropped the clothes, stalking towards you - his presence left your confidence shrinking - a flower fading in the darkest shadow. Erik licked his lips, raking his onyx eyes over her silk-clad body, pouring charm over the jaggedness between them - dulling the stab. He knew you saw texts - from who, he wasn’t sure and it didn’t matter - it was enough to make you slip away, falling off the cliff once more. </p><p>Your lips curled in disgust as you pulled away, “I know you’re not fucking lookin’ at me like that. I know you, N’Jadaka,” Your long acrylic nail poked through his facade as you spoke his name, “This is why our shit didn’t work out. You play too fucking much.” You bent low, collecting his sweats once again. “It’s time for you to go. Erika is ready.” </p><p>You shoved the 11s into his chest as you flung the bedroom door open - the creak of the frame echoing through the silent apartment. “Get out, N’Jadaka.” A sigh carried your words - bursting as the words left your mouth - the corners dipping in a frown. Erik’s smirk lost its gleam as he stared at your hunched frame. His tongue held venomous words, but he swallowed them as he slid on his sweatpants - loose on his waist. “Ma, it’s not even like that. She’s old, a random…” His voice trailed as he leaned close to your stoic frame. </p><p>“Shut up. Every fucking thing that comes out of your mouth is a lie.” Your teeth gritted in anger as you scooted from his gaze, padding into the hallway - turning the light on, smothering the darkness. </p><p>“I just don’t understand. Erik. We. Have. A. Fucking. Baby.,” Each word was followed by a clap as you turned to face the now-dressed cheater, “What does it for you? The stretch marks, the leaving me on read for days, or fucking breaking my heart every time?” You choked the words out as tears pricked your eyes. <br/>“-------, take that bass out of your voice and calm the fuck down. You’re gonna wake EJ up.” Erik spat in harsh whispers as his hulking frame filled the narrow hall. “Look, she text me, ight? I’ll take care of her, but I take care of you too.” He shrugged - a clear sign that he didn’t think he was wrong. “You’re the mother of my child. I can’t just leave you alone.” His hand slid around yours - holding your wrist possessively as he stood close - smothering your fire. </p><p>Your head rolled back as you huffed in despair, “See, that’s the problem. You can’t just leave me alone.” You slouched in defeat, “I can’t keep doing this with you. We can’t fuck. We can’t have sex. We can’t make love. Erik. I can’t do it.” The tears poured from your eyes - slow stretches of silences carried by your soft sobs. “We have EJ and he’s perfect, he’s so damn perfect, but this…” You gestured between the two - your French tips traveling back and forth, “Has to stop. I deserve better than this.” Your breath came sharp as you stared at him with eyes red-rimmed and watery. </p><p>Erik’s jaw clenched as he swallowed thickly, “You sound crazy. It was a text. You’re acting this way over a text! It could have been anybody.” </p><p>“It was just an anybody - it was a whole bitch, Erik! She was asking for you to come break her off!,” Your hands flew up in confusion, “You call me crazy? Fine, I’ll play the crazy baby mama. My conscience is clear. I know I didn’t do you dirty or fucking play you, but you…” A shrill scream silenced you - EJ’s fearful wail - reminding you what was most important. </p><p>Pushing past Erik, you eased open EJ’s door, eyeing Erik at the opposite end of the hallway as you went to shush the baby, leaving him standing in a mess to clean up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Test.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is following the Messy series. It's a few months fast forward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think you’re pregnant?” Tia tossed the plastic bag onto the couch, pregnancy tests spilling onto the plush couch. “Girl, how could you…” Her voice trailed off, “You know what, let me stop, because I’m not trying to judge you. I’m just trying to understand you.” Tia sank on the couch - pulling the cardboard boxes into her lap as she affectionately rubbed your thigh. The deja vu and morning sickness washed over you as you bolted for the guest bathroom - falling to your knees as you heaved into the porcelain bowl. </p><p>Each wretch burnt your throat - bile rising instead of food, leaving your mouth feeling coated in slick sick as you collapsed against your arm - draped over the toilet seat. You had been sick and tired for weeks - struggling to make it through the day without a nap with EJ. Ignoring your apartment, leaving toys scattered, clothes unfolded, and dishes in the sink as you fell into your bed every night, exhausted from life. After watching you throw up bottomless mimosas and french toast at your regular brunch spot, Tia dragged your ass kicking and screaming to CVS and filled the basket with pregnancy tests - cussing you and Erik’s “thot pocket asses” as she paid a small fortune to find out your biggest secret. </p><p>“Here. Open up.” Tia shoved a spoonful of bright yellow mustard in your mouth. Your face grimaced at the bitterness, but your shoulders dropped - an instant release from nausea as the old wives’ tale worked magic on your weak body. </p><p>“Have you told him?” Tia leaned against the door - her fresh twists framing her soft oval face as her gaze lovingly fell to you. “I know it’s Erik.” The admission was a whisper - the lowered tone covering your embarrassment to be pregnant by toxic baby daddy. </p><p>Your body flushed with shame - a gag controlling your body as you lurched into the bowl - puking frothy sick as Tia unboxed the pregnancy tests. “Here.” She thrust a cup in your hand as you stood weakly, “Pee.” The request wasn’t met with protest - the number of times you had peed in front of Tia, both on purpose and not, couldn’t be counted. A closeness brought from rushing the same sorority and solidified through a lifetime of experiences left no secrets or shame. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You brought your knees to your chest, sitting on the cool toilet seat, as you stared at the three tests, covered with toilet paper - shielding the truth, as you waited for the inevitable. “When did it happen?” Tia sat on the counter, a long leg dangling off the edge as she twirled a loc in her fingers. </p><p>“When I found the texts,” You kissed your teeth in disgust, “We had just got done having sex. It wasn’t even fucking. He was all in my pussy and my feelings.” Shaking your head, your phone buzzed - the alarm flashing across the home screen. </p><p>Tia’s manicured hands lifted the squares, eyeing each test with scrutiny. “Well, you’re pregnant.” She deadpanned - the discovery less than exciting. </p><p>Fat tears welled in your eyes as your mascara burned from the fast-falling tears. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” The words were choked with sobs as your head fell into your hands - your acrylic nails raking through your pristine ponytail - your puff falling slightly as you rubbed your forehead. “EJ just turned a year! How am I going to do this? I can barely make it now.” The anxiety left your body in a cool sweat as you continued to whimper - your tear-streaked cheeks sticky with wetness. </p><p>The ringing of your phone made you swipe the call, ignoring the name, as you coughed in an effort to pull yourself together. </p><p>“Hello?” It was a meek greeting. </p><p>“Yo. The fuck you been crying for?” Erik’s rasp baritone echoed in your ears, “You good, ma?” He questioned as the words stayed caught in your throat.  “Well, I’m bringing EJ by. I’ll see you in a bit.” He didn’t wait for a response. You had pushed him away after finding the texts - shutting him out as a friend, arranging drop offs at his mom’s house and avoiding any interaction but text. It was only within the week that you had allowed him to drop EJ off at your apartment again and now, he would be here - walking into a crisis unprepared. </p><p>“What did he say?” Tia questioned as she cleaned the trash - leaving the tests laying on the counter, waiting to be judged. </p><p>“He’s coming over.” It was a whisper, but that’s the strength you could managed as you wretched, jumping to puke in the tub as Erik’s heavy fist pounded the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Deny.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is immediately following Test.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“------!” Heavy footsteps sounded his arrival as you sank against the tub, legs spread as your head lazed against your shoulder. </p><p>“Damn, you can’t…” His words stopped as his mouth fell open - his golds glinting in the bright light, “Shit, you okay?” He shifted EJ on his hip as he nodded at Tia. </p><p>“Come to Titi!” Tia’s animated smile brought giggles from EJ as she slipped down the hall, leaving Erik hulking in the doorway, staring at your slumped frame. Your skin was dull - its radiance lost under exhaustion. Your eyes, red-rimmed and swollen, were swollen - puffy from tears and days of puking, weren’t sparkling. Holding his breath, Erik took soft steps forward into the bathroom, eyeing your resting frame. </p><p>“Shorty, I’m worried about you.” He dropped low as he cradled your face, “How long you been sick?” You sat up straighter, pulling away from his tender touch and passive compassion, “I’m fine. Food poisoning.” The shrug was forced - an attempt at nonchalance - as you stood, wiping the corners of your mouth. </p><p>“Let me grab the mouth wash.” His thick frame filled the tiny space as he turned - scanning the counter for Scope. Three in a row caught his eye as his brow furrowed in thought - his dreads shaking as he turned back toward you. “Tia pregnant? By who? Lamont?” Erik’s one-sided conversation echoed in your ears as your silence answered for you and Erik talked himself into a different conclusion. </p><p>“Wait,” He questioned as he reached for the medicine cabinet, “Is this you?” His thick fingers clutched for the tests, bringing them closer - hoping distance would change the reading. </p><p>𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>The tests clattered in the sink as Erik hung his head low, his dreads framing his face, as he stayed silent - his hands flexing against the cool marbled counter. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears as you rubbed your temples - a dull ache gripping your head - as you sat on the closed toilet. The silence simmered as Erik stood straight, leaning against the door frame. </p><p>“Is it mine?” The question embarrassed you. Your soft features scrunched in disgust and your mouth fell open as you faced him. “N'jadaka, don’t insult me.” The error of his ways fell flat, leaving the tension pulled tight - the rubberband ready to snap. “How could you even ask me that? You’re so fucking disrespectful.” You stood, closing the distance, as you spit venom. “We never use protection. We just out here fucking raw and you have the absolute nerve to ask me if it’s yours?” Your acrylic nail poked his scars - a sharp hiss making it evident that you had the upper hand. “Don’t fucking play with me. I have too much real shit going on to even entertain you.” You didn’t shrink under his gaze - his dark eyes drinking you in. <br/>“It’s not you.” His single sentence was nothing more than a whisper. “It’s not just your real shit.” His heavy hand rested on your non-existent bump. His thick fingers flexed over the soft flesh, “It’s not just your real shit. It’s mine too. You act so fucking hard. For what? You know I got you.” He licked his lips as he continued to palm your belly. </p><p>“Got me? Like you got every other bitch?” The insult rolled over your tongue with your narrowed eyes. </p><p>Erik’s sigh was exaggerated as he shook his body loose, “It was a mistake! She was a nobody.” His volume rose as he followed you into the hallway - his heavy steps on your heels as you padded into the kitchen in search of something that your body wouldn’t violently reject. Tia peaked from EJ’s room, listening to the chorus of cabinet slams and Erik’s exasperated sighs, and retreated once more to the solace of the nursery and a babbling toddler. </p><p>Erik watched your body - humming with anger - as you moved through the kitchen, rejecting each option with disgust. He slid his phone from his pocket, “Let me order that soup you ate with EJ. Ginger carrot, right?” He slid through the listed Thai restaurants - his memory searching for your favorite. His question left you quietly closing the pantry as you turned to face him - tears spilling from your eyes. “So, it’s just supposed to go right back to normal? We pretend like you haven’t been fucking other bitches, that we haven’t been speaking for weeks, and you just want to order soup!” </p><p>Erik’s sharp inhale of breath calmed his flared anger, “Mama, you have to let me do something right.” He moved further into the kitchen, closer to your slumped body. You nodded, swiping fresh tears as they fell fast, your body too tired to deny the gesture as you leaned into him and let silence blanket the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Soft.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is after Deny. They are in a good place, just go with it. (: Also, credit to Tupac for the lyrics from "Keep Ya Head Up".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo, Saturday, 3 PM - here. Gender reveal.” Erik mumbled the invitation as he rolled a blunt. “Bring ya girls.” He scorched the wrap - the flame dancing under his thick fingertips. </p><p>“So, is it another boy?” TJ leaned further into the couch - a comfortable high settling over him. </p><p>“I hope. I don’t know. It’s baked in a cake or some shit.” Erik exhaled, wisps of gray circling his seated body. </p><p>“Well, you already got a boy, might as well get a girl.” Cory’s words tumbled, choked in smoke, as he inhaled sharply. “Complete the package.” He ashed, passing it to TJ. </p><p>“Nah, no girls. That’s a headache.” Erik licked his lips, cotton-mouth creeping in, “I know how men be, and I can’t raise a daughter knowing boys will dog her out.” He reclined in the seat, legs wide. </p><p>“Girls make you soft, bro.” TJ squeaked, holding in smoke as he passed the blunt to a sated Erik. “I was dead as fuck on the inside, and then I held my daugther. It’s a whole other love, like brought me back to life.” TJ shrugged - the emotions of the moment falling off. </p><p>Erik nodded as he inhaled, scrolling aimlessly to find music to fill the room as the conversation lulled. Tupac’s signature cadence echoed through the apartment as Erik smothered in his own thoughts.</p><p>Time to heal our women, be real to our women <br/>And if we don't we'll have a race of babies<br/>That will hate the ladies, that make the babies</p><p>Baby girls with your eyes and his smile danced across his closed eyes - his high simmering below the surface. What would he do with a daughter? Being a father to EJ felt easy and natural, but being a father to a daughter left him with sweaty palms and dry mouth. </p><p>Forgive but don't forget, girl keep your head up<br/>And when he tells you you ain't nuttin' don't believe him<br/>And if he can't learn to love you, you should leave him<br/>'Cause sista you don't need him</p><p>Anxiety tingled through his body - a strange, but known feeling- and he shuttered, thinking of the karma he carried for treating women as disposable. His thoughts felt deafening as the music stilled and a shrill ringtone echoed. “Oh shit, my bad.” Erik fumbled with his screen - disconnecting Bluetooth as he answered the call. <br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>“Aye, ma, you want a boy or a girl?” Erik shouted from the bed, a sheet draped across his lap, as he leaned against the headboard. </p><p>“A girl.” You smiled deep as you stood in the doorway, patting your face dry. “I like the idea of a boy and a girl. Don’t you?” You turned, forgetting his response, as you rubbed your moisturizer into your skin. </p><p>“I want a boy.” He deadpanned as you padded out of the bedroom - your shuffle pausing as you listened to what he said. “Of course, you do. You’re a ‘boy’ dad.” Your air quotes were exaggerated as you mocked his choice, “I can’t wait to see with you if it’s a girl. It’s gonna make you soft.” You slid into bed - your legs wrapping around his. </p><p>“Shut yo ass up.” His hand came down heavy on your thigh - a delicious burn creeping over your skin, “It doesn’t matter. We want a healthy baby.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he turned on Netflix, scanning over top rated choices, leaving you to your phone, and his mind racing with Barbie cars and ballet recitals. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Okay, stand here.” Lisa motioned for Erik as she positioned you, angling your body just right. “Just a few more pictures.” The slender woman bent down, taking several shots of the snuggled couple. Erik’s hand rested on the small of your back - his fingers rubbing soft circles through the fabric. “Why am I nervous?” His confession was a whisper as he leaned close for a chaste kiss. </p><p>“It’s okay to be nervous. It’s exciting.” You pulled back, reaching for his hand as you turned to face the crowd. “You’re going to make a great girl dad.” The tease mocked him, leaving him feeling warm with the burn of his insecurities. </p><p>“You don’t even know yet.” </p><p>“Yes, I do,” Your manicured hands ripped the paper open, scraps of white and gold paper fluttering to the floor as the flaps opened and metallic pink balloons floated up. “I found out yesterday.” Your confession was covered in giggles as you watched the flashes of understanding on Erik’s face. </p><p>“It’s a girl?” He stuttered as he pulled you close, his arm snaking around your waist - your round belly flush against him. “Damn, it’s a girl!” He leaned back in exaggeration as he held you tight. “It’s a fucking girl.” He mumbled it again, shaking his head, as the photographer moved closer, snapping candids. Leaning into him, your nose brushed against his as you moved for a kiss, “I hope she has your smile.” Erik nodded into the kiss, surprised that he wanted that too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Some Shoes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is before Thot-Ass Friends and Ass Out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are you at?” Tia’s voice echoed through the empty SUV as you merged onto the exit ramp. </p><p>“Going to meet E. He said he needed me to pick up some things he bought. You know he has no self control.” Your eyes scanned the busy intersection - the city was spreading and you found yourself dreaming about luxury suburbia with two story houses and well-manicured yards. The tiny townhome that you rented was slowly becoming too small for your family of three. Elisha was scooting around and EJ spent his days building cushion forts and using your coffee table as a race track. </p><p>“He be doing the most for your spoiled ass.” Tia snickered as the light changed and you followed the GPS through the mid-day traffic. “Okay, call me when you’re done. I want to try that new taco spot on 57th.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m getting close. Bye, girl.” Your voice dropped off as you studied the residential streets, lined with greenery, following the soft voice directing you to turn left in 600 feet. “Where in the hell am I meeting him? I know he’s not bringing to a bitch’s house.” You whispered to yourself as you turned into The Preserve at Saddle Meadows. </p><p>The neighboorhood felt warm as you slowed - gazing at the homes that towered with big windows and bright siding. </p><p>“Your destination is approaching.” The melodic voice broke your day dreams as you spotted Erik’s black G Wagon in the drive way - his thick frame leaning against the bumper as you pulled into the drive of a two story Spanish influenced home. Archways surrounded the terra-cotted tiled porch and the cream stucco sparkled in the bright mid-day sun. </p><p>“I know this isn’t a bitch’s house, Erik.” You shouted as you shut your door - walking around to meet him in front of the two car garage. “Shut the hell up. You always coming in loud with your big head.” His thick finger pushed against your forehead as he moved close - his cologne filling your nose and flooding your pussy. </p><p>“E, stop.” You played back, smacking his hand away as he reached for you, “Where’s the stuff? I’m meeting Tia for tacos.” </p><p>“Woah, slow down, mama. The stuff’s inside. Come on.” Turning on his heel, he strided to the porch, opening the heavy wooden door, dramatically gesturing for you to walk through. </p><p>Your eyes grew wide - the inside was just as breathtaking with shiny wood floors and iron bannisters. You dreamed of an open floor plan - to be able to cook and hear the kids as they played was a dream that you were working towards, taking double shifts and freelance work to save for the future you were building for yourself. <br/>“Where’s the furniture?” You suddenly noticed the emptiness - your voice echoing in the expanse as you wandered into the living room - your feet bouncing against the plush carpet. </p><p>“You have to pick it out, baby girl.” </p><p>“What?” You paused, turning to face him, as you stared at the tiled built ins and envisioned hidden toy storage and lots of plants. “I said you have to pick it out, ma. The appliances too - I ain’t know if you want gas or electric. I don’t know what you prefer when you whipping up those five star dinners for ya boy.” Erik moved beside you, fishing in his pockets for the keys - his muscular frame filling your presence as you savored his closeness. “Here.” The key chain held two identical keys. “Merry Christmas.” He leaned close, dropping his head as he kissed you softly - his lips massaging yours with tenderness. </p><p>“Is this house yours?” You mumbled softly as you held the keys in your palm. “Nah, ma, it’s yours.” He brushed his thumb against your cheek, “I see how hard you work. You gave me two beautiful lives. I have to take care of you.” His hands groped your waist, sliding over your hips - his palms resting on your plump cheeks. “I don’t deserve you or my kids, but you deserve this.” </p><p>You swallowed thickly, the words dry in your mouth, leaving you speechless as you leaned into him - your arms circling his waist and squeezing. “I feel bad now.” A coy smile spread over your face as you pulled back, gazing into his eyes. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“You got me a house. I got you some shoes. I’ll never hear the end of this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>